


Overdue

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, BAMF Loki, BAMF Thor, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderswap, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki is a Good Dad, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pregnancy, Thor is a good brother, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “I…” Loki paused and licked his chapped lips. He swallowed once, then twice. “I have been keeping a close eye on Asgard since we found out you were with children. More specifically Odin.”“Why?”“To be prepared for when he found out about the babes,” the trickster told her softly with a small sigh. “I knew he would hunt us down like he has before.”





	Overdue

“Away with you, vultures,” Toni growled, swatting at Bucky and Clint with a pillow and holding the tv remote close to her chest. She was at a slight disadvantage - she was heavily pregnant with twins and practically sunk into the couch cushions from the extra weight. “I will sic Dum-E and his fire extinguisher on both of you, so help me.”  
“You’ve been hogging the tv for days,” Clint whined as he made another grab for the remote and earned a swat for his trouble.  
“All of you have tvs in your rooms and I can barely move,” the brunette retorted. She rubbed a hand over her large bump and winced as the babies started kicking. “Go away, you’re upsetting the kiddos.”  
Bucky and Clint both groaned before nodding their heads and leaving. Ever since the billionaire had gotten pregnant, she’d been cranky and, despite the fact she’d already gone 8 months without coffee, still going through withdrawals. Toni relaxed and laid her head back on her pillow, taking a few deep breaths and continuing to rub her stomach. Everything exhausted her most days and she was ready for this to be over.  
“Must I tell you once more that you should refrain from using so much energy?” Loki asked, placing his hands on the brunette’s shoulders and beginning to gently knead the muscle. She groaned and closed her eyes, sighing softly.  
“Then tell those idiots to stop bothering me,” she complained softly, opening her eyes again to look into emerald green ones. The trickster god chuckled softly and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before he moved to sit at her feet. He picked up one foot and started kneading his fingers into her swollen ankle.  
“Unfortunately, I doubt they would listen,” Loki told her with a smile.  
“Then let’s turn them into frogs, huh? When are you gonna teach me about your magic?” Toni asked him with a grin on her tanned face. The trickster snorted and laughed.  
“Perhaps after the babes are born.”  
-  
“Loki, I can’t anymore,” Toni panted softly, leaning heavily on the trickster with one hand on her large stomach. Loki paused and frowned worriedly at his lover. He wrapped an arm around her to help support her weight.  
“Just a little farther, darling,” he reassured with a kiss to her cheek. “I know you’re tired but we cannot rest out here.”  
Toni nodded her head quickly and the pair continued on through the Vanir forest. They’d left Earth two days ago and the brunette had tried to be patient, she really had. But her patience had run out and she wanted to know what the hell they were running from.  
After another half mile of walking the pair came upon the small cabin they were looking for. They went inside and Loki used his magic to light it up and clean it before setting his lover on the bed. He knelt down and started unlacing her boots, gently tugging them off of her swollen feet.  
Toni relaxed as soon as she was sitting, glad to finally be off of her ankles. She rubbed her stomach to soothe the anxious twins who were shifting about. She sighed softly when Loki started massaging her feet and looked down at him.  
“I…” Loki paused and licked his chapped lips. He swallowed once, then twice. “I have been keeping a close eye on Asgard since we found out you were with children. More specifically Odin.”  
“Why?”  
“To be prepared for when he found out about the babes,” the trickster told her softly with a small sigh. “I knew he would hunt us down like he has before.”  
“Loki, what do you mean? Just spit it out, Reindeer Games,” Toni demanded, frowning down at him.  
“Much like how you had Peter before our union, I also had children born centuries ago with my former lover Sigyn,” he explained to her. “We’d had four before Odin found out and came after us. To punish me for whatever tricks I’d done then, he killed my children and warped Sigyn’s mind so she would fear me instead of love me.”  
The brunette gaped down at her lover, bringing her hands to his face and cupping his cheeks gently. He leaned into her touch and looked up at her with sorrowful emerald eyes.  
“I won’t let the same happen to you or our babes. I will do everything I can to hide all of us from him until he gives up,” Loki said firmly, leaning up and kissing his lover chastely.  
“So how do we know when he’s getting close?” Toni asked softly.  
“I’ve hidden us from Heimdall’s sight but I can still contact him. He will let me know when they search Vanaheim. We’ll keep going from Realm to Realm until he ceases,” the trickster god explained. The genius nodded her head in understanding and bit her lip.  
“We only have a few weeks left. Hopefully he fucks off before then so we can have these babies on Earth.”  
Loki chuckled and got up on the bed after removing his boots, laying down with a soft groan. He pulled the brunette down and pressed light kisses to her neck and shoulder. Toni giggled and pressed back against him for his body heat.  
“Loki, no matter what happens, I love you too much to ever fear you again,” she told him, closing her eyes so she could fall asleep. The black-haired god said nothing, only squeezing her lightly to let her know he heard.  
A few days passed with no news from Heimdall. Loki went to get food in the market for both of them, leaving Toni alone due to her exhaustion. She sighed softly and sat up on the bed, resting against the headboard.  
She was bored. She had no access to FRIDAY or any of her schematics. She didn’t even have a book to read. She sighed again and looked at her hands. Ever since she’d eaten the Apple, secretly given by Frigga unbeknownst to Odin, she’d felt magic - seidr - flowing through her body.  
Toni vaguely wondered if she could utilize it like Loki did. He’d promised to teach her just a couple of weeks ago. She shook her head slightly and got up from the bed to find something to drink. She walked by the window and paused, looking out to see unfamiliar people dressed in gold armour. She quietly cursed and stepped away from the window.  
Where the hell was Loki?  
The brunette cursed again and found a wardrobe to hide in. She was heavily pregnant and without a single weapon-  
My gauntlets, she realized.  
She fiddled with the bracelets on her wrists and red and gold armour appeared up to her elbows. They would at least buy her and Loki time.  
She quieted her breathing and listened carefully from the wardrobe. The front door creaked open and she heard multiple voices talking quietly. Pointing her left gauntlet at the wardrobe door, she held her breath as they started searching and powered up her repulsors.  
The doors of the wardrobe cracked open and her repulsor went off, sending the unlucky Aesir guard backwards. Toni quickly switched hands and the next armour-clad Aesir met the same fate as the first.  
The brunette cried out as she the next two grabbed her and hauled her out of the wardrobe. She kicked and spit as much as she could.  
“Let me go, you assholes!” Toni screamed. She called on the seidr in her veins and begged it to do something - anything. Both Aesir suddenly let go, screaming in pain. Toni noticed that their hands had blistered as if they’d touched fire.  
She quickly blasted them with her repulsors and made her way outside as fast as she could. She left burn marks shaped like footprints as she went. The flare of seidr calmed after a moment, just in time for Loki to come sprinting over and wrapping his arms around her.  
With a last glance at the surrounding Aesir, Loki and Toni disappeared in a wisp of green and gold. The pair reappeared in the middle of a busy marketplace. The trickster looked around and quickly deduced they were now on Alfheim. He conjured a pair of cloaks and donned his, the hood covering his hair and face. Toni did the same.  
“We’ll get something to eat before moving on towards the place I have here,” Loki muttered softly to his lover. She nodded and followed after him, hands entwined together.  
-  
Toni sat heavily on the chaise and took a few deep breaths. The god was busily laying wards around the small house. They were on the outskirts of the city.  
“I almost panicked when Heimdall told me they were there. I feared I would find you gone, or worse,” Loki admitted softly, coming over to her. He knelt between her legs and pressed his face against the twins who began fidgeting in response to his presence.  
“They would have taken me if I didn’t have my gauntlets,” Toni told him as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
“And you tapped into your seidr. I can see the gold in your eyes,” the god said with a soft smile. “Mine feels yours.”  
“I burnt their hands.”  
“You’ve always been fiery, Antonia.”  
Toni smiled widely and kissed his head. She winced as the twins kicked particularly hard, frowning down at her stomach.  
“Soon, little ones, try to be patient,” Loki whispered, rubbing the large bump soothingly. The twins settled down after a moment. “Hopefully Alfheim will buy us more time, I’m not very welcome here.”  
The pregnant brunette snorted and gently shoved him away, laying back on the chaise and pressing her hands to the light kicks she felt. She closed her eyes and smiled softly, loving and hating the little pains.  
“Not much longer now,” she said softly. Loki sat on the chaise next to her and kissed her forehead, placing one of his hands over one of her’s. “We don’t even know if they’re boys or girls.”  
“Hence why the nursery is green and gold and why they are nameless,” the black-haired god told her with a chuckle. He moved down to press a kiss to her stomach, moving her shirt up to press his lips to bare skin. He crawled over her and moved up, pressing their lips together.  
Toni whimpered softly and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. She arched her back as much as she was able, pressing their bodies as close as she could with the twins in the way.  
“Guess we should start talkin’ names then,” she breathed when they pulled apart. She rolled them over so she was straddling his lap and pulled her shirt over her head, smirking down at him. “Whatcha thinkin’?”  
“I’m thinking about the beautiful temptress perching herself on top of me,” Loki answered as his hands roamed over her, reaching behind her to unclip his lover’s bra. He slipped it off and tossed it aside, sitting up to trace his mouth over her breasts. “Everything about you is beautiful, my love.”  
“You’re saying that ‘cause I’m fat with your spawn,” Toni told him with a grin, grinding her hips against the trickster’s. “But seriously, names.”  
“You torture me so,” Loki drawled, groaning softly. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck as he thought for a moment. “Alright, I’ll pick the boy names and you can pick the girl names.”  
“That can work for me,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Maria, for my mum obviously. And if it’s okay with you...Sigyn.”  
“Antonia…” Loki breathed, looking at her with wide, green eyes.  
“I mean it. I really mean it,” Toni told him with a small smile. The god pressed his face into her neck and took a few deep breaths. He nodded his head after a few moments and pulled back, kissing her deeply.  
“Yes, yeah, of course it’s okay with me,” Loki told her with a soft chuckle. “Norns, you caught me off guard, darling.”  
“I love it when I surprise you,” she told him, her smile widening into a grin. “So go on, boy names.”  
“So pushy, my love,” the black-haired god told her. He placed his hands on her stomach and felt the twins’ kicks. “Vali, and Narvi.”  
“I like those,” Toni said, kissing him.  
-  
Alfheim bought them almost two weeks of peace. They went out together or they didn’t go out at all, each time Loki putting a glamour on both of them. There were wanted posters with their faces on them all over the Nine after all. Loki held Toni’s hand as they made their way through the marketplace, glamours firmly in place.  
“The babes are especially anxious today,” Toni muttered, rubbing her stomach soothingly as she waddled along beside her lover. She winced at a particularly sharp pain shooting through her.  
“Most likely excited to be here,” the god told her with a soft smile. “Only a few days now.” Toni nodded her head with a small smile and took a deep breath as another pain shot through her abdomen.  
The pair paused when they heard loud voices behind them, turning their heads to see Aesir guards questioning a few of the vendors. Loki swore softly and gently pushed the genius forward to keep them moving, wanting to head back to the house.  
“Halt! We’d like to ask the two of you a few questions,” one of the guards called, landing a hand on Loki’s shoulder to pull him to a stop. The trickster paused and a dagger appeared in his hand with a wisp of green seidr. He turned and shoved the knife through the guard’s forearm before taking Toni’s arm and disappearing with her.  
They appeared knee-deep in freezing snow, the Realm around them frozen and dark. Loki looked around and let their glamours fall before conjuring a fur-lined cloak and wrapping it around Toni. This Realm’s temperatures would never bother him, no matter if he wore Aesir or Jotun skin.  
“Let’s go, we need to keep you moving,” the god told her, using his seidr to create a path through the snow and ice. “The Frost Giants are not fond of me, especially my blood brothers.”  
“You’re popular,” Toni said, shivering lightly. Another sharp pain tore through her, causing her to grit her teeth.  
“Well, when you kill your father…” the god trailed off with a shrug and a smirk. The brunette snorted and they continued on. After the latest sharp pain, the genius nearly fell to her knees with a small yelp.  
“Something’s wrong,” she grit out with a whimper. Loki swore softly and picked her up, continuing on as fast as he could without jostling his lover too much. They made it to an abandoned den and he ran her inside, conjuring a few blankets and laying her down on top of them.  
He let his seidr mix with Toni’s, entwining together to find out what was wrong. He swore softly and put his hands on her stomach.  
“You’re in labor, Antonia,” he told her with a slight furrow in his brow. She laughed humorlessly before wincing in pain.  
“Of fucking course I am,” she grunted, putting her hands over Loki’s. The pain tore through her hips that time and she sobbed in time with Loki’s cursing. His seidr touched her’s again and stayed there so he could monitor her and the babes.  
“Everything will be alright, my love, I helped Sigyn every time,” the trickster told her with a slight smile on his face. He leaned over and pecked her lips before sitting back and helping the brunette through each contraction. After hours and hours of sharp pains and Toni crying through each contraction, Loki smelled the blood.  
“L-Lokes, something’s wrong, I know it is,” Toni whimpered, tears streaming down her face from the pain. Her whole lower body was a sharp ache, constant and fierce and she felt light-headed. “We need h-help.”  
“I know, I know,” Loki told her with a soft curse. Fuck there was so much blood. He cursed louder and picked her up carefully, running from the den and into the open snow. “Heimdall! Send the Bifrost!”  
A moment of pause.  
“Heimdall!” Loki shouted, tears gathered in his green eyes. And with that, the Bifrost opened and they were lifted up. It felt like hours but it was less than a minute before they were in front of Heimdall. “I need healers and I need them now.”  
“I know. The Allmother foresaw this and has already put together a room. Be discreet,” the old Aesir warned. Loki nodded and made several teleports through the city and into the palace. He poked his head around corners to avoid the guards before eventually getting to the healers’ chambers.  
“Set her down quickly, we do not have much time,” Frigga urged, using her seidr to shut and lock the door behind them. Loki set a barely-conscious Toni down on the bed and the healers got to work immediately. The golden Queen pulled her son back a few steps to be out of the healers’ ways as they worked. “She’s not Midgardian anymore, my sweet, she will survive.”  
“What if she doesn’t? I was foolish to wait as long as I did, I did not want to risk coming here,” Loki muttered, wringing his hands nervously. Just one more thing he’d gotten from the woman who’d raised him.  
“Your brother and I will handle the Allfather,” Frigga told him firmly, a glint in her pretty, pale eyes. “No more running, darling, you should not have to run and hide every time you sire a child.”  
“Tell that to Odin. Ever since Toni told me she was pregnant, a day never went by that I didn’t remember my wife or my children,” the trickster snarled, his seidr flaring up. He took a deep breath and shook his head. His mother’s hands cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead, like she always used to.  
“Focus on the babes, Loki. Focus on Antonia.” Loki nodded his head and looked back at his brunette lover. Already her colour was back to it’s normal olive tan and she looked more coherent. He went to her side and took her hand in his own, smiling down at her. Toni smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.  
“We have her under a numbing spell so she does not feel the pain,” one of the healers informed him. He nodded his head and put his hand on his lover’s stomach.  
“Alright, Antonia, everything will be fine,” the god told her.  
-  
Thor burst into the room and shut the door behind him, a wide grin on his face. Frigga put a steadying hand on the blond’s shoulder and smiled at him, leading him further into the healers’ chambers. She held a finger to her lips and the tall god nodded his head in understanding. They both stepped lightly and turned around the corner.  
Toni was sat up against a large stack of pillows looking more exhausted than she did after a week-long lab binge. In her arms was a small, redheaded baby quietly suckling from her breast. Loki sat next to her on the bed with a black-haired baby in his own arms, gently rocking the infant. Both looked up and smiled at Thor brightly.  
“Come here, Point Break,” the brunette said softly. The tall blond nodded his head and walked over, kneeling down by his brother.  
“Meet your nephews, Narvi and Vali,” Loki said, nodding towards the redheaded infant and then the babe in his own arms. He offered Vali to his brother to hold before gently taking Narvi from Toni, letting her rest.  
“They’re beautiful,” Thor breathed, his grin spread from ear to ear. He gently bounced the newborn and stood up, gently caressing one of his fingers over Vali’s cheek.  
“They get it from me,” Toni teased, smiling tiredly. She ran a hand through her long hair and yawned. “So now what do we do? How long before the old man finds out we’re here?”  
“I swear these babes will not come to any harm while Mother and I still stand,” Thor promised, the blue of his eyes darkening to a stormy grey. Thunder rumbled outside despite the still-sunny skies. “Loki has done nothing worth punishing, and no crime would beg the harm of innocent children. My Father is wrong.”  
“So you’ll be the one to tell Daddy Dearest?” Toni asked, looking unimpressed.  
“I will speak to him, he is my husband,” Frigga interrupted with a soft sigh.  
“I will come with you,” Thor said as he handed Vali over to Toni. The golden woman nodded her head and smiled at Loki and Toni before leaving the chambers. Thor bid them both a farewell before following after his mother. The trickster took both twins and laid them in their bassinet.  
“Teach me now,” Toni said suddenly, looking at her lover.  
“Teach you what, Antonia?” Loki asked tiredly, laying next to the brunette.  
“My seidr, dumbass.”  
“My dear, this is hardly the time,” the god argued, his brow furrowing as he looked at her. She scowled.  
“This may be the only time! I can’t sit by while everyone else protects my sons from harm,” she growled, sitting up in bed and wincing. “I have the capability to do it so why won’t you let me?”  
“I cannot lose you!”  
“Then let me defend myself.”  
-  
Days passed and Frigga and Thor were unable to convince Odin to cease the hunt for Loki and Toni. Luckily for the pair, he was still unaware that they were hiding beneath his nose quite effectively. The brunette genius was healing quickly thanks to her godly status and was attempting to learn her seidr as quickly as possible under Loki and Frigga’s tutelage.  
But dammit she wanted to go back to Earth and raise the babes there, surrounded by the people she trusted with her damn life. So one morning she snuck away from the healers’ chambers and quietly found her way to the throne room. She opened the doors quietly only to find Loki already inside arguing with the King of Asgard himself. She went further inside and hid behind one of the pillars.  
“I have done nothing wrong this time,” Loki growled, his fists clenched tightly as he glared up at the elder god. “And even if I had, Antonia and the twins are innocent.”  
“Nothing associated with you is innocent, Loki, everything you touch is tainted,” the Allfather told him bluntly. Loki bristled at the implication of his family being mere things.  
“That would include the heir to Asgard then, as well as the Allmother. Since everything I touch is ruined after all,” the trickster huffed with a roll of his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You have already butchered four of my children and broken Sigyn’s mind. Heed my warnings, you will not be able to tear Antonia and I apart so easily.”  
“Your mortal may be strong on Midgard but she holds no power without her toy suit, Jotnar,” Odin told him, resting his chin on his knuckles. “Now perhaps it is time you returned to your cell until I find your maiden.”  
“You won’t have to look very far, Beardie,” Toni said, stepping out from her hiding place. She looked healthy and beautiful for someone who’d given birth only a few days ago. Loki and Odin both stared at her in shock, mouths agape. “You’ll have to forgive me for not bowing but I don’t respect tyrannical, child murderers.”  
“You gave her an Apple?” Odin snarled at Loki, standing up from the throne.  
“Yes, I did,” the trickster answered confidently, taking Toni’s hand and pulling her to his side. “And the Norns made her the Goddess of Creation, Innovation, and Fire. You dare cross the Norns and try to kill her? And our children?”  
“You might not think they’re much, but if you kill us, you’ll have to face the Avengers and their wrath,” Toni spoke, taking a step towards the old god. “And that includes Thor.”  
“My son will not turn against me, you foolish girl.”  
“To protect my nephews, I will,” Thor rumbled as he pushed into the throne room. Frigga followed right after her son, placing a hand on Loki and Toni’s shoulders before approaching her husband with Thor. “Father, I will not sit back and allow you to bring harm to my family once more.”  
“This madness must end, Odin,” Frigga stated as she stared down at her husband. “If you continue down this path, you are doomed.”  
“You saw this in your loom?”  
“I do not need to look into my loom to see that our sons will put a permanent stop to your tyranny.”  
Odin was silent for a moment, looking from Frigga to Thor to Loki and then finally settling on Toni. The two stared each other down before finally the god cowed and looked away from the whiskey eyes burning with fire. He merely nodded his head.  
“Tell the guards to cut off the search,” he told Thor, looking at his son. The tall blond nodded his head and turned around, guiding Loki and Toni out of the throne room.  
-  
Bucky and Clint cooed happily at the twins who were fast asleep in their bassinet, hugging onto each other and breathing softly. Toni watched them with a content smile on her face, rolling her eyes at the two grown men reduced to pudding by her babies.  
“Alright you two, go find something else to do. Babies need sleep,” she told them, nudging her foot against Bucky’s hip insistently. Both men sighed and nodded their heads before leaving, Peter coming in through the door next. He smiled at his mother and went over to her, curling up in her arms with a happy sigh.  
“Missed you while you were gone,” the teenager murmured quietly.  
“I missed you too, kiddo. Believe me, I would’ve rather been here,” she told him before pressing a kiss to the top of his curls.  
“Now, now, you cannot say Asgard was not fun, Antonia,” Loki said as he appeared behind the pair of brunets, leaning down and pressing a kiss to both of their heads.  
“It was fun but I would not recommend to a friend, babe,” Toni responded with a grin.


End file.
